Ailur
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Dia tidak pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah; Kazuya berpikir keras ・ AT ・ /Shounen-Ai/


**Ore Tachi no Field **(c) Muraeda Kenichi

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

* * *

><p>Dia tidak pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah.<p>

Kutebak, pasti dia sedang diam di bawah jembatan di tengah hujan. Ditemani beberapa ekor kucing liar yang ikut berteduh di sana. Atau mungkin di sebuah taman kosong, memakan sandwich yang dibeli dari mini market sambil dikelilingi burung-burung yang tengah mengincar remah-remahnya.

Tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang tahu ke mana perginya Kiba Takumi setelah pukul lima sore terlewat. Tidak juga aku yang hanya sekedar mengenalnya singkat.

"Kazuya, mau pulang bareng?!"

"Oh, Aiko!" senyumku menyambut gadis yang menjadi teman baikku sedari kecil, "Boleh..."

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali, ya. Pekerjaan rumahku banyak..."

Sementara di samping Aiko masih terus berceloteh, aku hanya melebarkan langkah menuju arah pulang. Melewati berbagai toko, _game center_, salon, tapi sosoknya tetap tidak terlihat di manapun.

Atau memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang penasaran dengan keberadaannya?

"Kenapa kita lewat taman, Kazuya? Bukannya jadi lebih jauh?" Aiko menarik siku jaketku, mengembalikanku dari lamunan.

"Kau ingat Kiba Takumi?" tanyaku spontan.

"Eh? Anak kelas sebelah yang sempat bermasalah denganmu itu?"

Kakiku belum mau melangkah lagi, "Dulu aku sering melihatnya di taman ini. Atau di bawah jembatan sana. Tapi dia sekarang tidak pernah terlihat lagi..."

Mengabaikan apapun jawaban Aiko, mataku masih terus menerawang ke arah jalan. Mencari figur sebaya berhiaskan selampik panjang yang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—yang tetap tidak kutemukan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Dia tetap tidak pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah.<p>

Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya saat jam istirahat maupun pelajaran. Dadaku berdebar dengan perasaan tidak enak, kalau-kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya.

"Oh, Takumi? Dia katanya sakit, tadi pagi ada surat yang diantar ke sekolah."

"Terima kasih."

Jawaban dari teman sekelasnya tidak membuatku lega, aku malah berpikir macam-macam tentang penyakitnya. sayangnya, aku gagal bertanya lebih lanjut karena pelajaran harus dimulai dan aku terjebak enam jam ke depan bersama buku cetak.

"Haaah~" sungguh, semua jadi serba salah.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, tutup mulutmu kalau menguap!"

Daguku terangkat, melihat yang ada di belakangku dengan tidak senang terutama karena kepalaku ditepuk keras dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Suetsugu, aku sedang tidak menguap, aku menghela napas."

"Sama saja. Pagi semua orang bisa rusak karena tertular aura negatif."

Walaupun terkesan tidak ramah, aku tidak bisa membalas karena kalimat Suetsugu benar adanya. Kami berdua menuju kantin dan duduk untuk menikmati bekal selama makan siang. Tidak begitu lama sampai Aiko ikut bergabung.

Dulu sekali, entah kapan, aku ingat dia sering menyendiri—mungkin memakan bekalnya di atap sekolah. Aku hanya melihatnya saat menaiki tangga ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, dan menuruninya ketika bel masuk terdengar.

Janggal. Rasanya aku tidak ingat dia pernah membawa tempat bekal maupun plastik makanan.

"Kazuya?" itu suara Suetsugu, khawatir.

"—kau menangis?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa dia tidak pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah...?"<p>

"Ha? Siapa?"

Aku menghela napas terlalu panjang, "Dia..."

Lalu kurasakan ujung sapu mencium punggungku hingga aku mengaduh kesakitan. Padahal posisiku sebelumnya sangat nyaman—duduk dengan berbantalkan lipatan tangan untuk menyangga kepala. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyusup dari kisi jendela sebelum ketua kelas yang galak bersabda keras.

"Jangan melantur, ayo piket yang benar!"

Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit lalu menggenggam sapu, membersihkan beberapa kotoran yang ada di sekitarku dengan tidak niat.

Aku sempat penasaran. Apa pada gilirannya, dia juga melaksanakan piket seperti anak-anak lain setelah pulang sekolah? Apa dirinya akan tetap tinggal jika mendapati namanya tertera di pengumuman remedial?

Seharusnya dia sempat aktif mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Beberapa kali aku sempat menonton pertandingannya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu atau meramaikan suasana. Bukan melebih-lebihkan, tapi sekarang lapangan terasa kosong tanpa kehadirannya.

Mulutku masih bergumam tipis sembari menatap lantai dingin, tidak bergerak, "Apa dia pernah pergi karaoke dengan teman-teman sekelas?"

Sekejap, ujung sapu itu kembali bersarang di punggungku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Dia sudah tidak pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah.<p>

Berganti dengan kabar tidak enak yang hinggap di telingaku dan murid-murid sekelas. Kalau diijinkan menutup telinga seharian, aku pasti sudah menyumpalnya masing-masing dengan ujung pensil.

"Kiba terlibat perkelahian lagi?"

"Bukan, mungkin perampokan!"

"Kudengar dia pindah sekolah."

Hanya karena absen selama dua minggu, tidak seharusnya mereka membicarakan orang lain seperti itu tanpa tahu faktanya. Aku menggeram tertahan, menyalurkannya dengan menjadikan sumpit di dalam kepalan sebagai sasaran.

"Baguslah, Kazuya. Kiba kan anak aneh dan pendiam yang dulu pernah memukulmu tanpa alasan. Orang kasar seperti itu lebih baik tidak ada..." mulut tajam Aiko berkicau seperti biasa.

"Kejadian itu sudah lebih dari sebulan lalu, kenapa masih dibahas?!" Suetsugu menanggapi.

"Karena Kazuya teman baikku! Seharusnya kau juga membantunya saat Kiba datang ke kelas kita dan tahu-tahu menghajar Kazuya begitu saja!"

Decih sebal, "Turunkan sumpitmu, nanti penyakit dari mulutmu menular!"

"BISA KALIAN DIAM!?"

Tidak hanya Aiko dan Suetsugu, ditambah gebrakan keras di meja, aksiku ternyata membuat seisi kelas ikut senyap, terfokus ke arahku. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan yang baru saja didapat, kuputuskan untuk pergi dan menenangkan diri di sudut kantin—tempat aku terbiasa mengawasinya saat naik dan turun dari atap sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Sial, dadaku sakit sekali.

Saat ini aku begitu merindukan lagi kehadirannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Dia tidak akan pernah terlihat setelah pulang sekolah.<p>

Dan kurasa untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku kemarin..." ucapku seraya membungkuk dalam pada dua sahabatku di jam makan siang.

Aiko mendelik gugup, kalimatnya terbata,"M-maafkan kami juga. Mungkin kemarin itu memang agak... keterlaluan..." jelas, kulihat Aiko sengaja menyikut siku teman sebangkunya. Meminta bantuan.

"Ayo cepat duduk... nanti bekalku jadi dingin." seperti biasa, Suetsugu menanggapi semuanya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan itu yang aku butuhkan.

Kupaksakan beberapa lauk memenuhi rongga mulutku. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya makan dalam diam, hanya sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aiko padaku.

"Kazuya, akhir-akhir ini kau bawa bekal banyak sekali. Jangan-jangan ada kucing liar yang kau pelihara sembunyi-sembunyi di sini," tuduh Aiko sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

"...dulu." jawabku pendek.

"Eh, serius?"

Keajaiban. Suetsugu ikut terkejut, "Pantas saja dari awal semester kau rajin datang pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang telat. Kukira ada apa..."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi..." kepalaku menunduk tajam.

Ya, dia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke sekolah. Yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini hanya menginvestigasi ulang jejak-jejaknya dan menemukannya kembali walau harus memakan waktu lama. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi begitu saja, tidak tanpa pamit dengan alasan yang jelas.

Dan setelahnya aku hanya melamun untuk menghabiskan sisa istirahat siang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ailur<br>**「_Lettin' the cat outta the bag is a whole lot easier than puttin' it back in._ 」

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Nasi di kotak bekalku bahkan belum sempat habis saat bel berdentang. Biarlah, aku juga tidak berminat menghabiskannya karena membawa terlalu banyak.

Padahal sebelumnya, setengah dari yang ada selalu kuberikan padanya walau kutaruh diam-diam di dalam laci mejanya sebelum anak-anak lain datang. Aku tidak paham, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjauh—kenapa dia mendadak pergi.

Hanya karena karena aku mengintai rumahnya setiap pagi.

Melayangkan puluhan surat di lokernya setiap hari.

Mengirim ratusan E-mail padanya setiap kali.

Memberi ribuan perhatian tanpa henti.

_Yah._

—padahal hanya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N**:

Lagi-lagi menyambangi fandom sepak bola jadul yang kece di masanya.  
>Btw, yang pernah baca komik ini pasti pernah kepincut sama gantengnya mas Damian #ngaku<p>

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
